ThreeTwoOneZERO!
by Canadino
Summary: A series of drabshots about the Zero boys. Trust them, it's going to be painless.
1. Chupa

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Chupa

Natsuo frowned as he scanned the room. Soubi's apartment was tiny, so finding that little piece of candy shouldn't be so hard. Kio had came by yesterday and had given them each a chupa, as if they were still little kids and still liked getting sweets as treats. Still…his sweet tooth was acting up again and he wanted it!

"Youji!" Natsuo walked up to the bed the two Zeros shared and put his hands on his twelve-year-old hips. Youji looked up from a gamer magazine, uninterested in his fighter's search. "What?"

"Have you seen the chupa Kio gave me yesterday? I wanna eat it now but I can't find it."

Even through one eye, Natsuo easily spotted the guilt in the other's face. "Uh…" Youji fidgeted, toying with the corner of the page. One of his ears flickered, as they did when he told a lie. "I haven't seen it anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Natsuo narrowed his eyes and his sacrifice fidgeted more, refusing to admit the obvious. Giving him another guilty look, Youji opened his mouth to speak (probably throwing out some unbelievable excuse or whatnot) and was caught off guard as Natsuo leaned down, sticking his tongue in the startled Zero's mouth, swabbing it like a Q-tip.

Yup, the unmistakable taste of cream and strawberries.

Youji stared up at Natsuo, flushing from both the kiss and guilt (but mostly guilt). "Sorry, Natsuo. I didn't know if you wanted it and I already finished mine so…"

"Do you know what this means?"

Youji's tail twitched, but his face changed, betraying interest and a bit of anticipation. "What?"

"Punishment!"

--

Note: What am I doing? I already have Shaman King fics to worry about and I bother myself with this? Ah, well, at least I didn't give in to my gut and make a multi-chap fic. That would have been horrific. Anyway, I hope you indulge with me in my Zero boys fetish. Requests welcome, or else you'll have to read the crazy original ideas I come up with! Thank you for reading, and review, please!


	2. Curling Iron

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Curling Iron

Although Natsuo's red hair was naturally curly, he still took means to make it look good. So, the duty fell on Youji to use the hair curler to make the red curls look their best.

Although Soubi had warned them never to use anything that involved heat or electricity in his apartment when he wasn't there, it wasn't like they hadn't used the stove or matches when Soubi was at school or with Ritsuka. They just covered their tracks carefully. Thankfully, Soubi hadn't noticed the burn mark on the floor, which they covered up with a rug.

Ssss…stream rose from the curling iron as Youji ran a brush through Natsuo's drying hair. There was a stubborn kink that refused to be brushed out and as Youji tried to force the brush through (thankfully Natsuo couldn't feel pain and couldn't yelp out), the curling iron fell from his hands and burned his finger.

"I burned my finger." Youji looked at the burn curiously. The red, raw part was pulsing but he felt as if nothing had happened. Natsuo turned around and inspected his finger.

"Here, I'll kiss it better." Natsuo brought Youji's hand up to his face and gently kissed the burn. Youji giggled as it tickled the raw spot. "But seriously, you should put some bandages on it. Even if it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah…" Youji wondered why he smelled something burning and frowned as he knew they weren't making anything on the stove.

"Oh my god, we set the bed on fire!"

--

Note: This seemed just too likely to happen not to write about it. Read and review, thank you and please!


	3. Natural

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Natural 

Even though they were both Zero, and therefore had nearly the same capabilities, it was only natural that Natsuo would be the fighter and Youji was the sacrifice.

The fighter had to keep a level head and an open mind. Youji was way too emotional to be the fighter. It was evident by the way he overreacted every time Soubi suggested that Nagisa-sensei had abandoned them. His pride and overconfidence would destroy them in battle. They wouldn't have lasted a second against Soubi.

Natsuo was understanding. He was able to look deeper to see the alternate meaning of things. He knew there was a limit to certain things and not to go further. Nevertheless, this didn't mean he was going to be clammy and boring like an adult.

They were Zero, after all. Fun and cunning to the end.

--

Note: What? I know you're thinking, this is super short! Well, I was in a super short mood. Thank you for your reviews (hint, hint).


	4. Dawn

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Dawn

Natsuo liked waking up. He liked it when it was still really early and even Soubi hadn't waken up for school or Ritsuka-stalking yet. This happened to be around five-thirty-ish and the sun was just rising. Early birds were already chirping outside and the warm light cast early morning shadows in the tiny apartment. The whole place was quiet and peaceful.

Although the main reason he liked waking up was right next to him. Usually, Youji wouldn't be awake at this time yet, so Natsuo could watch over him without looking a bit stalkerish (which was Soubi's mistake; obviously following Ritsuka when he was awake was only a bit suspicious). He liked Youji asleep – his partner would be much better off more calm and collected and not flying off the handle like a sugar high toddler. Not that he didn't like his sacrifice all the same; Youji's personality was who he was, and Natsuo liked Youji for who he was.

Youji was cute when he was asleep. Natsuo knew he used the term very loosely and he threw it around often, but that was one of the words that could be used to describe the aqua haired boy. Cute. Whenever he would take a breath, Youji's ears would twitch so cutely. Strangely enough, watching the cuteness would make him sleepy again and remind him that yes, it was before six and he needed to get at least eight hours of sleep to remain healthy.

_Kawaii_…if this was spoken out loud or merely thought of, Natsuo didn't know, for he had fallen asleep again.

--

Note: Early morning crack…ah, read and review, thank you and please!


	5. Ears

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Ears

Soubi was not here. He was with Ritsuka. Pooh, since the both of them were so fun to have around. Not so much their presence, but more that they were fun to make fun of. Kio wasn't here either; he learned from before that babysitting the Zeros usually meant some kind of bodily damage. Thus, the two Zeros were stuck home alone by themselves. Natsuo was leaning with his back against the bed, reading a gamer magazine and Youji was sitting on the bed above him, absent-mindedly tugging at his cat ears.

"What's your fascination?" Natsuo asked after a while without looking up. It wasn't painful (although if he could feel pain, he would have felt Youji try and pull the ears off, then try and shove them deeper into his head), but it was irritating to feel his ears being annoyed like that. He flicked them to show Youji that he wasn't going unnoticed. Youji sighed and stopped for a moment, looking at the two cat ears, with fur as dark red as Natsuo's hair. "I was wondering…how do these ears suddenly disappear after you do it? I mean, where do they go? When they disappear, I mean." Knowing neither of them knew the answer, Youji started poking at the ears again.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" Natsuo grinned as he dropped the magazine and leapt, pinning Youji effectively to the bed.

"Ah, Natsuo, no one's gonna like you if you screw them so roughly."

"Hmm, Youji, who told you I was going to screw someone other than you?" Natsuo grinned as he started flicking at Youji's ears, which started flailing wildly. His sacrifice hated when he did that.

"I'm flattered, Natsuo, but Soubi's gonna kill us or something if he finds out we've lost our ears."

"Like I said before…" Natsuo's grin seemed even eviler, mirroring his partner's. "Why don't we find out?"

--

Note: Ah, as much as I want to finish this off, the two are much cuter with their ears. Read and review, thank you and please. Where are my reviewers?!


	6. Gamer

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Gamer

"Youji, come to bed already."

"Alright, alright. Wait, just let me defeat this boss first."

Natsuo sighed. When would that sacrifice of his realize that the game would still be there the next morning? What happened to the Soubi that used to care about their wellbeing? Sure, Soubi still would take care of them and all, but now the pedophile had finally let them do their own thing and now Youji wouldn't be able to be forced to go to bed. "Youji…it's one in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Wait. Oh, yes! Double combo!"

Natsuo sighed again and turned as he made himself comfortable in the bed.

After a while, the aqua-haired sacrifice realized the room had grown silent and turned to see Natsuo asleep. He felt a bit bad to leave his fighter like that. Regretfully, he saved at a save point and turned off the PS3. Making sure not to make any unnecessary sounds, Youji crossed the room, turning off the light in the process as he crawled into bed, already in his pajamas. He was a gamer at heart. Lying in bed, he was already contemplating what he would do next tomorrow, maybe get that level-up that Soubi told him about…

All of a sudden, a pair of arms appeared and nearly draped themselves on him. Turning, Youji saw Natsuo's sleepy face in the darkness smile. "I thought I felt the bed get stupider," Natsuo murmured teasingly as he closed his eyes again. Youji blinked before shifting to put his arms around his already fallen asleep partner. Well, maybe besides in front of the TV…this would be the place he'd most like to be at.

--

Note: Double update…because I have a lot of these written up at once and I want to get them all outta here. Read and review, thank you and please.


	7. Crunch

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Crunch

Kio doesn't like it when people bite into their chupas. It's a hell-raising sound. He hates it when people he cares about does it. But although he hates these annoying brats, it still irritates him when they crunch into the chupas as if they're potato chips.

Annoying Brat 1 (aka Natsuo) asks him why he gets so girly about the whole business.

Kio doesn't know how to explain. Chupas are his signature. He loves them. They are like his heart and soul. When he gives someone one, it is like he is giving them a piece of himself. He doesn't like it when people bite into one. It's like they're biting him apart. Symbolically, of course, but he knows the brats won't understand.

And they don't. Kio doesn't know why he bothered to tell them. They're being the biggest perverts about it. "So that's why you don't like Soubi to bite into them!"

"Hey, Youji, when you think about it, Kio must give Soubi a lot of chupas cause it's kind of like giving himself to him!"

"Ooh! Kio! Do you get turned on when Soubi licks one?"

It irritates him to no end and by accident he bites into the chupa he has in his mouth. Taking his leave, Kio slams the door behind him as a chorus of laughter shows him out.

--

Note: Ah I love to write Kio into my fics like this. I like his outsider point of view of the whole story. So he's going to be in future drabshots, FYI. Read and review, thank you and please.


	8. Anger

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Anger

Neither of the Zeros wanted the other to be mad. Anger or fights between the two were rare and few in between, but they were still unpleasant and neither of them wanted to be the recipient of the other's wrath.

Youji was loud shouting, table turning, and occasional thrown objects. He was the irrational one who liked to use violence to express his anger and discontent. He was liable for fist fights and scuffles in this mood (even though he didn't mind a fight or two normally, but even more so then). Tail thrashing, he would use every insult in the book and call you and your mother every name under the sun and he wouldn't be done even when he used up every word in his vocabulary. He didn't bother using torture against Natsuo, since the boy couldn't feel it anyway, but he tried anyway.

Natsuo was avoidance, silent treatments, and low voices. Even in the midst of anger, he managed to keep his cool. He was by no means a pacifist, but whenever he held grudges, he would stay as far away as possible, while acting as if you didn't exist. Ignoring you as you tried to talk to him, he would find someone else to replace you while he was mad at you. And while he might talk to you, he would do so in an extremely creepy low voice and usually holding some kind of knife in one hand first. He didn't like raising a hand to Youji, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight back in a (excuse the pun) cat fight.

Neither of them liked the other very much in their angry state, and to make up after every fight, they would hold each other as close as possible to try keep them as close as before.

--

Note: Hee…anyway, I have a few questions that maybe someone reading might be able to clear up: 1) does anyone know why Natsuo has to wear an eye patch? Cause there are a lot of fics explaining different backgrounds, so is it really up in the air? 2) I read a few fics saying that Youji doesn't like apples. Is that a fact? He was eating Natsuo's apple bunnies.

Anyway, read and review, thank you and please!


	9. Hentai!

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Hentai!

"Ah! Hentai! Hentai!"

Soubi turned. He was just kissing Ritsuka good bye when they were so sorely interrupted by the annoying high pitched voice of Youji, who was peeking at them from around the corner with Natsuo in tow. Ritsuka's face seemed to have disappeared behind a dark blush as he hid behind Soubi, who sighed.

"What are you two doing?"

"We was followin' you," Natsuo said innocently. "We snuck out from under Kio's nose. And anyway, you're much more interesting than Kio. He's so ecchi."

"Not as much as Soubi!" Youji cried. "Ew! A grown man making out with a child! Hentai!"

"You're to talk," Soubi said smoothly. "While you two are committing incest."

"Incest? How?"

"Well…since Nagisa made both of you, she's technically your mother, so you two would be brothers. Technically."

Both of the Zeroes' eyes widened. "We're…ecchi?"

"Exactly."

"Well, no surprise," Natsuo retorted, recovering faster than Youji. "Children are affected by who they hang out with."

"Yeah," Youji agreed. "Besides, should we be caught doing lewd acts, we'll just say you're molesting us or something."

Soubi sighed again, feeling a migraine coming on. "Why don't you go back to the apartment, you two? Tell Kio you have my permission to drink all the beer and light something on fire as long as it's outside."

"Yay!"

--

Note: Not my best and a bit longer, but when you think about it, the Zeros basically are like brothers so they're committing incest, aren't they? Nice to think about. Read and review, thank you and please!


	10. Numbers

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Numbers

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…" Kio counted out loud. Soubi said he wanted exactly eight bags of coffee grounds. Hmm…looks like Sou-chan's pulling another all-nighter. Although why he was doing the shopping for his friend escaped him. And since Ritsuka was also there, Soubi had kicked out the remaining people in the apartment to give the two some privacy.

So now Kio didn't want to turn around when he heard a huge crash and two identical loud laughter. Running up to Kio, Youji and Natsuo looked out of breath for a mere second before Youji blinked. "I heard you, you know. Why did you start at one?"

"Well, what number do you suppose I start with while I count?"

"Zero."

"Why? Zero is nothing. It's practically a useless number." Kio frowned as Youji glared at him. He wondered if he hit some kind of sore spot, cause both of the boys were glaring at him now. "Why? Is that how you do it?"

"It doesn't matter," Natsuo said, gripping Youji's hand. "But Zero is not _nothing_."

"Well, what is it?"

"For starters…" Natsuo turned around and pointed with his other hand to the mess of cans on the floor, some of which were leaking. "Zero is _not_ the number of yen you're going to pay to compensate for that."

--

Note: Poor Kio. Looks like he's going to be paying a lot more than he intended. Read and review, thank you and please!


	11. Sick

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Sick

Natsuo opened his eyes gingerly. Somehow he felt really weak…otherwise completely fine. Although why was he in bed? Did something bad happen? He couldn't quite remember…what if someone drugged him and gang raped him? Or maybe he fainted from drinking too much beer…he really wouldn't know since there was no pain to tell him. Youji was sitting near his head, staring down at him with such a worried look on his face. Unusual, because Youji never looked worried.

"What did I do?"

Making a weird face, Youji shook his head as Natsuo tried to sit up. "Soubi says not to move. You've got a cold. You've got a fever."

"That's contradictory. If I'm cold, I can't possibly have a fever."

Youji shrugged. "That's what Soubi said."

"Oh. Well, I feel fine." He sat up the room swirled in front of him. "I can't see straight, but I'm fine."

"Lie down!" Natsuo blinked as Youji forced him to lie down again. "What's wrong, Youji?"

"You were out for a long time." Youji's face twisted into anxiety again. "I was really worried. So don't move around or I'll pin you down."

Natsuo stared at him before closing his eyes with a smile. "Well, I can't say no to you. I'm just glad I'm just sick." He scooted over to let Youji have room to lie down next to him. "I thought I was raped or something."

"Raped?!"

-

Note: I had a few drabshots before this, but they'll probably make their debut after I update the ones I actually liked. It's going to be called 'ThreeTwoOneZero reject time!'. Or something like that. Drabshots that didn't pass the first time around. Anyway, don't worry about that, instead, worry about reviewing! Or the Zeros will get mad!


	12. Doubtless

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Doubtless

"Natsuo, if we weren't named Zero, what would our name be?"

"…Eh?"

Youji sat up. Soubi had thrown them out after the two had eaten through the whole fridge, baking soda included. He refused to let them in and they were a bit too full to go some place else (not that they would have gone to Ritsuka's or Kio's anyway), so they went up on the roof of the apartment to watch the stars.

"I mean, if we weren't named Zero, what kind of name would you like? Like Soubi used to be Beloved and Ritsuka's Loveless and there's Breathless and Fearless…so what kind of name would fit us?"

Natsuo didn't reply instantly, staring up at the tiny blinking stars. "Doubtless. Because I never doubt you, Youji."

Youji stared at him before chuckling lightly and settling next to his fighter. "Really? Cause I was kind of thinking of Flawless."

"Oh, yeah, well, that's a given."

--

Note: I'm so happy about all the review's I've been getting! Your reviews are the fuel to the running writer in me! Anyway, in regards to this…all fluff becomes lighthearted when it comes to the Zeros. You can't have anything serious with them. And guess what else you can't have? Too many reviews! So review, my readers, and know you are helping the drabshots go on!


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Surprise

"Kio."

Kio turned. Two identically, evil grins faced him. "Oh. Brats."

"Hold out your hand."

Kio put his hand out then drew it back as the two boys thrust their closed hands out, ready to drop what they were holding onto the man's hand. "Wait a moment…what're you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Youji looked insulted. "We just wanted to give you some rocks." He opened his fist to reveal a black rock. He glanced over at Natsuo, who did the same thing.

"What did you do them? They're not pieces of shit formed into a rock, are they?" He wouldn't put it past them to do that. The two exchanged glances and laughed. "You're too paranoid, Kio. Would we be touching them if they were?"

Well, he had a point. Whatever these brats were holding, it had to be okay. It wouldn't blow up or be gross or the boys wouldn't risk their hands over that. "Alright." He held out his hand and the two dropped the black rocks onto his hand.

"Ouch! You idiots! That's hot!" Instantly, a word flew through his head. _Coals_. Those brats had dropped red hot coals in his hands. "You masochists, holding coals!"

"Well, we're just conditioned to pain," Natsuo grinned, and they held their red hands up. "You're such a sissy."

--

Note: Very plausible. Thank you for loving. Review, please.


	14. Cry

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Cry

"What would make me cry?"

Natsuo turned. Out of all the weird things Youji ever said, this had to be by far the weirdest. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that if I cut an onion, I cry, but that's just a natural body reaction. Pain makes people cry, but I don't feel pain. I've never just cried just for the sake of crying, I don't know," Youji said, shrugging lightly. "I just think I'd like to see how that feels."

"Yeah?" Natsuo said thoughtfully, staring at his boredly looking sacrifice. He leaned forward close to Youji's ear and grabbed his hand. Before Youji could say anything, Natsuo cut to the chase. "Well, I don't like you anymore."

"What…"

"You've become very boring." Natsuo stared up at the ceiling, sighing rather tired-like. "I don't think I like you being my sacrifice anymore. Why don't we call Nagisa-sensei up and ask her to change us up? I'm sure she can find you a good fighter…"

"Idiot!" Shoving Natsuo away, Youji glared at him. "How can you say that…?" He blinked as he realized his eyes were wet and blinked again confusedly. "What…"

"I'm sorry." Natsuo shuffled up to him on the floor, where he was wiping his eyes confusedly. "I really, really didn't mean anything I just said, I was just seeing how you'd react." Enveloping the still stunned Zero, Natsuo pulled him closer. "But you asked for it."

"I hate you," Youji muttered into Natsuo's shoulder. The other boy merely smiled.

-

Note: Flame me, if you will, but this was my favorite drabshot. I hope it will become yours. Review, thanks.


	15. Cute

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Cute

The Zeros were laughing. Spread in front of them was Soubi's entire collection of Ritsuka photos they found hidden in a drawer. Some were innocent and cute, while some suggested passion and tenderness. Whatever. It was still hilarious. Some of the expressions Ritsuka were making were so funny.

"Ah, Youji, Ritsuka's so cute."

"So cute."

"He's so adorable that I kind of understand why Soubi's obsessed with him."

"Adorable!"

"Ritsuka's such a child."

"Yeah, such a child!"

"He's so cute it kind of makes me want to take his ears!"

"Cute…"

Natsuo turned, looking at Youji who was still smiling as he looked at each picture carefully. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"You're always the cutest."

Youji's smile was worth the comment.

--

Note: Sedimental fluff. Things that make you smile. Reviews make me smile.


	16. Fireflies

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Fireflies

It was some kind of spring festival. Kio had asked Soubi if he wanted to go with him to a shrine to celebrate, so Soubi asked Ritsuka, much to Kio's discontent. Curious to this group gathering, the Zeros tagged along as well. It turned out to be no other than dumb stalls selling dumb food or dumb prizes. The stall owner got pissed at Youji for attempting to shoot something other than the target with the toy gun (namely, the owner himself), and the food was crappy. The two boys decided to go somewhere where the lights weren't so blinding and people weren't so annoying.

There was some sort of pond in the back of the shrine, were currently Soubi looked like he was trying to get to second base with Ritsuka. Fortunately, they were on the other side of the pond, and if they turned a certain angle, they were out of their peripherals. It was a warm spring evening, actually warm enough to pass for summer. Natsuo watched the short flashes of yellow before turning to Youji. "Why do fireflies light up?"

"They're trying to find mates," Youji replied offhandedly. This, after weeks of watching Animal Planet and the Discovery Channel. Ah, those Americans came up with such interesting channels.

"Oh. That's dumb. No one would be attracted to you with just some stupid flashes." Youji nodded in agreement to Natsuo's negativity. He turned as he felt his fighter grasp his hand. "We find each other with something stronger than some flash. We're connected by a bond stronger than animal instinct."

"You really gotta stop reading Soubi's textbooks."

"What? They're interesting! Better than your dumb reality shows."

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

--

Note: Some biological fun. I may have gotten some of the facts wrong, but be quiet. It makes a nice read. Review!! Don't just put this on story alert! REVIEW!!


	17. Cut

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Cuts

The scars are already fading fast. In fact, he can barely see them anymore, mere tiny pink lines across his arms. Youji's arms are already spotless, but then again, his sacrifice only started after he did. No one was around to care that they were only six and already used to cutting themselves. At least the evidence would go away.

It sparked from a curiosity that blood did not equal a reaction. Nagisa-sensei had explained their absence from pain, but what was pain? Being only small children, they were naturally curious. The satisfaction they got from running into things only paled after Natsuo got his hands on a razor blade and drew blood from his own arm. There was nothing, only the sight of red blood trickling to the surface. It was fascinating. It was grotesque. It was painless.

Thus, his obsession with knifes, or any sharp objects began. He had a small collection back at home, filled with various nail files he swiped from Nagisa's desk or a broken blade of a pair of scissors. He cut himself left and right, making sure not to kill himself or Nagisa would be furious and Youji would inevitably be sad. But it wasn't fun after a while…not until Youji asked to try it.

Youji's hands were always trembling whenever he held anything sharp and Natsuo knew he would probably hit a major vein, so he did it himself. It was breathtaking, starting out with blank, smooth skin and ending up with a scar, a scab, blood. He felt like playing God, inflicting marks all over his and Youji's arms. Together they exchanged drops of the red liquid through their cuts and tried to feel the foreign sensation, this 'pain'.

It wasn't until Nagisa-sensei realized this did they stop. Her threats and scoldings were enough to wean him off the habit for a while, and as the cuts were healing, he felt how rough they were. Youji had easily moved onto more ways of torture, and Natsuo saw the marks on his sacrifice's arms. To think he had ruined the pure, mark less quality. Blood was still a fascination to him, but he no longer felt the urge to hurt him or Youji. It wasn't like they felt it anyway…

"Natsuo? What's wrong? You've been staring at your arms for hours now."

"I'm fine."

--

Note: This is the last emo drabshot I'm writing with the Zero boys. I know a lot of people like to put that they cut each other, but that is a lie. Because have you seen their arms? Free of cuts! The only reason people think this is because the Zero girls cut themselves. But the boys are too evil and happy to do so. So here I am, breaking stereotypes. I only wrote this so I could appear to be normal in the fanfiction world. And it sucks. Review if you agree or disagree.


	18. Eye

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Eye

Natsuo let out a relieved breath as he slid the eye patch off his head, letting his bangs fall over where it had been. He didn't like wearing it, although he was already used to it. He sat by himself in silence, staring at the ground with his left eye until Youji entered the room. He turned briefly and Youji took one look at him before darting across the room to him.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why aren't you wearing your patch?" Natsuo blinked as Youji snatched the patch from his hands and attempted to force it over his head again. "You might injure it again or it might get infected or…"

"Relax. I'm fine without it."

"No you're not! Put it back on!"

"Let me go with it off for a few minutes, Youji! What are you so worried about?"

"Because! Someone might come and ask you about it."

"Youji, no one's home right now. Besides, what's wrong with telling them what happened? I only wear the patch so I'm not an eyesore."

Youji pouted, pausing in his attempt to force the patch back on Natsuo. He opened his mouth to protest and fell silent again, as if ashamed to say what he wanted to say.

"Go on, say it. You want to say something."

"It's just…I don't want anyone else to know about the accident except for us." Youji frowned. "It's something only _we_ know about. No one else."

"I didn't know you were so possessive, Youji." But Natsuo let Youji put the patch back on without further struggle.

-

Note: I apologize for my lapse in updating. I know people, you glorious people, actually read this, and I've been a bit lazy lately. But here you go, another fun moment by Mankinfan. I kind of leave the mystery of Natsuo's eye up to you, because in case Yun Kouga actually reveals what really happened, I don't want to be those people who make some stuff up. I wanna be true to the story. Review, thanks.


	19. Conditioner

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Conditioner

Youji wrinkled his nose as a strange aroma reached it. It was something sickly sweet…he was sure if he smelled it more often he'd probably end up liking it, but it was just too sweet at the moment. He looked around for the source of the smell but the only thing around him that it could come from was Natsuo.

"What's that smell?" He leaned forward and cautiously sniffed his fighter, who looked at him with a funny look. "It's you! You smell weird."

"I do?" Natsuo blinked. "But I took a bath today…" He grabbed a tuft of his curly dark red hair and sniffed it before holding it out to Youji. "Is this what you smell?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it's some kind of apple blossom conditioner. I found it and I just used it today."

"Conditioner? Isn't that for girls?"

Natsuo shrugged. "Well, _I _like it."

…

"Alright, Natsuo, it's your turn."

Ever since Soubi discovered that the Zeros bathing with each other usually ended up with water all over the floor, they had been banned from doing so. Thus, they took turns with the tiny tub in the apartment.

Natsuo nodded and as he walked past Youji toward the tub, he thought he smelled something familiar. Grabbing his sacrifice's wrist, Natsuo grinned. "Did you use the apple stuff?"

Youji looked embarrassed to have been caught and wouldn't answer for a time. "Well…you said you liked it, so…"

"I do." His smile widened as Youji snatched his wrist back and turned away, a sheepish blush on his face. Natsuo walked up to the tub and picked up the bottle of conditioner.

"Youji, next time, remember that you don't have to use half the bottle."

-

Note: Longer than usual, but then again, these are already typed up before updated. But I like the apple blossom smell. It suits Natsuo. Review, thanks! And please, actually!


	20. Defence 1

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Defense 1

Kio woke to the sound of rough scraping. Blinking, he propped himself up with his arms just to look up and see Natsuo standing over him, knife in one hand, sharpening it with an amused look on his face. Kio was sure he would nearly flop over and faint again.

"God, brat, could you please not stand over me like an ax murderer?" Kio rubbed his head. He was starting to remember why he was on the floor with a huge headache. Probably an hour ago, that other brat, Youji, had stolen a bunch of his chupas and there was a game of tag through Soubi's apartment to get it back. Natsuo had been watching them with interest while staying conveniently out of the way. Finally, Kio had gotten his hands on the chupas and there was a huge fist fight until somehow he had fallen, knocked his head, and fallen unconscious.

"Where's the other brat?"

"In bed. He got tired waiting for you to come to so he took a nap."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to make dinner."

"Great. Just stay out of the way as I kill that friend of yours." He stood up and started advancing toward the bed where Youji lay sleeping. Before he could get closer, however, Natsuo appeared in front of him, knife in hand, looking unusually menacing.

"Sorry. You're not touching Youji if I can help it."

The blade glinted in the light and the tip just looked so sharp and the side just looked so polished.

"Um, well…I think I'll just go wait until he's up and then we can chuck beer cans at each other or something."

"That's right," Natsuo said, smiling serenely, not lowering the knife in his hand. "Play nice, Kio."

-

Note: Defense 1…because there's a sequel/other side to this I have still yet to update. So wait around for that one. Review. Because they make me happy and my Zero muses can have something to play with so they don't abuse me as often.


	21. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Butterfly

Soubi was busy at work painting something for school that he probably procrastinated in, because he was working so feverishly that the Zeros just had to annoy him.

"Paint us, paint us, paint us, paint us!" Youji whined, tugging at Soubi's sleeve. Natsuo hovered overhead, always where Youji was at.

"Natsuo, take Youji and leave me alone."

Natsuo shrugged. Youji persisted, starting to tug at Soubi more forcefully. "Paint us, paint us, paint us!"

"Alright, fine." Soubi sighed exasperatedly as he got out a new canvas and spread out his paints. The Zeros watched patiently as he got to painting them without looking at him. When he was finished, Youji frowned, an obvious tantrum starting.

"That's not us! Those are some stupid butterflies!" Youji pointed at the canvas, where one light aqua colored butterfly was fluttering near the bottom as a dark red butterfly hovered above. It was quite realistic and very true to Soubi's style, but Youji was not satisfied. "We're not bugs! Soubi, you're stupid."

Natsuo nodded. Soubi rolled his eyes and grabbed them both by the collar and shoving them out of the apartment. "Go run around the block for a while before coming back, won't you?" He slammed the door behind him and the Zeros stared at each other.

"Soubi's such a blockhead," Youji huffed, starting to hop down the stairs. "Painting butterflies and thinking we'd be okay with that."

"Yeah." Natsuo glanced up as he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Two butterflies flew frantically around each other, sparkling in the dying sunlight. Wherever one flew to, the other was right on its tail, making sure the two were never alone. Natsuo blinked and thought that maybe Soubi was on to something.

"Natsuo! Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

-

Note: A fun little fic inspired while watching butterflies. And Soubi paints butterflies too. Cool coincidence, huh? Review! Now!


	22. Rain

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

--

Rain

"How you like 'em apples?" Youji cackled as he leapt into the huge puddle at the side of the street, spraying water all over the place. Not that it wasn't already wet to begin with; the rain was coming down hard and only a sadist like Soubi would ask two kids to go shopping for him in this weather. Youji turned, hair and clothes sopping wet, his face bright like the sun in such gloomy weather. "Natsuo! Come do it too!"

"I want to, but Soubi's gonna get pissed if his stuff gets wet and someone has to hold the umbrella." Natsuo shook his head, looking quite the responsible one while holding the umbrella in one hand and three bags in the other. "Now come back under here. You're gonna catch cold."

"Then I'll catch it." Youji laughed as he ran back up to his 'whatever-you-say' faced partner, linking a wet arm through Natsuo's dry one. "Guess what Kio told me the other day."

"What?"

"He said that two people sharing an umbrella in Japan means they're really close. Do you think we're really close?"

"Yes."

Youji laughed. "Hey, why don't I hold everything and you go puddle hopping?"

"You'll drop everything."

"So? Come on, I promise I won't drop it." Youji reached for the bags and it became a scuffle which ended in the both of them forgetting about the wet, spilled bags and overturned umbrella at the side of the road as they splashed each other in the nearby puddles.

--

Note: You know the next time you have a rainy day, you'll go outside to splash in the puddles. You know you will. Review, thanks!


	23. Snuggle

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Snuggle

Youji grinned as he walked toward the bed that he and Natsuo shared while they were staying at Soubi's place. His level-headed fighter was fixing their bed up for the night and didn't seem to notice that his sacrifice was walking toward him. Tripping on the overly huge pajamas that Soubi had lent him, Youji shook it off as a well-maneuvered leap and tumbled onto the bed, onto the recently unfolded blanket. Natsuo laughed at Youji's badly disgusted trip and continued fluffing up their pillows.

"Natsuo." Youji crawled up to his fighter and nudged him with his head like a cat.

"Youji." Natsuo responded accordingly, dropping the pillow for a moment to rub the eager tween's head like one would to a pet. Crawling onto the bed, he sat in front of the aqua-haired boy, who cuddled up to him. "Natsuo, do you know what time it is?"

"It's twelve-fifty."

"No…" Youji's hidden grin widened as he felt Natsuo's warmth cover him as the other boy wrapped his arms around him.

"Then what is it?"

Entwining their tails together, Youji looked straight into Natsuo's face with a smile. "It's Zero time."

--

Note: Warm, Zero fluff. To warm up your cold nights and get me nice reviews. So do your thing, readers.


	24. Looks

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Looks

"Youji, you're pretty." Kio stared at the recipient of this comment. He wondered if he could have somehow worded things differently because Natsuo was now glaring at him and the redhead had scooted closer to Youji. "I mean…it's almost like you're a girl."

"Well, I was kind of made to look like one," Youji said carelessly, thinking back to Nagisa and how she had told him he looked like her sister.

"Made to look like one…?" Kio looked confused for a moment before scootering over their odd ways of saying things. "But Natsuo, you like him, right?"

"Yes." Natsuo was acting rather testy and Kio mused over the fact that he should probably leave before the one-eyed tween attacked him.

"Do you like him because he looks like a girl?"

Natsuo huffed and threw his arms around Youji. "You're rather shallow, aren't you, Kio? I don't like Youji just because he's cute. There are other things I like about him."

Kio sighed and managed a smile at the identical death glares at him. Oh, he hated these annoyances, but he had to give it to them; sometimes they acted more mature than they looked.

"Alright, alright. Want a beer?"

"I hope you didn't get the cheap kind."

--

Note: Wow. Not one of my bests, I admit. Review anyway. PLEASE!!


	25. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Tattoo

"Ooh, Kio, tattoo."

Kio turned. He was currently shirtless after the Zeros had attacked him with an uncountable number of water balloons at his arrival and at the moment, they were staring at him so intensely he felt like he was being molested. Quickly sliding a shirt over his head, he turned to face them. "Yeah, I have a tattoo on my back. So?"

"It's cool."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it hurt?"

"Psh. I can handle that kind of pain." He cocked his head, the numerous piercings on his left ear glittering in the light. "What about _you_ two?"

The Zeros blinked.

"That tattoo." He pointed at the nape of Youji's neck, where there lay an oval with a line through it diagonally. A zero. "I've seen it many times when I've been here so it must be a tattoo, because no scar is perfect like that. And Natsuo has one too."

"It's not a tattoo," Natsuo insisted. "It's our name."

"Alright…" These kids were weird sometimes. "But didn't it _hurt_ to get it so close to your neck?"

"Hurt?" Youji grinned sadistically as he turned to Natsuo. "Pain?"

"What is that?" Kio shied back as the two boys gave him two mischievous grins. "Erm…never mind."

--

Note: Mild spoiler…though Kio's tattoo has nothing to do with the story, but it's really cool looking. Is it just me, or does most of my fics end in Kio majorly surprised and confused by the Zeros? Because it seems to be a trend I fall into. Requests are now suggested because I'm hitting the wall and only have a few left to crank out (alright, maybe a good ten). To request: simply type the prompt in your review. Thank you.


	26. Lost

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Lost

"I don't get why you couldn't have bought it."

"We wouldn't have had enough money to get it with Soubi's stuff."

"Oh, yeah, let's put _Soubi_ first."

Youji turned away with a huff, away from his fighter's exasperated face. He knew he was probably being unreasonable and Natsuo was probably right, since they were running errands for Soubi and they really shouldn't be using their caretaker's money on sweets, but he was still mad. In a fit of anger, he stormed down a street.

"Oy, Youji! Soubi's house is not that way."

"I don't care. I don't want to walk home with you. I'm taking the long way home."

He wasn't sure if he was expecting Natsuo to chase after him or something, but it definitely wasn't the "Suit yourself," he heard and when he turned back, Natsuo continued on his way back. Fine. Natsuo could be that way.

After a while the houses were becoming a bit unfamiliar and Youji wondered if he had wandered into another district. The sky was getting a bit dark and he looked around, trying to find a familiar face or a landmark he knew. Great, was he lost? If he set off the system, he could probably get Natsuo to find him again, but he really didn't want to admit he didn't know where he had gone and he didn't want to let Natsuo know he won. But he was getting hungry, he was penniless, and frankly, he wanted to go home.

Someone grabbed his hand and Youji yelped and turned to shake off his attacker when he saw it was Natsuo, looking a little surprised. Youji glanced down and saw the various shopping bags that he hadn't left at Soubi's yet. "What…"

"You looked lost. I followed you." Natsuo didn't let go of his hand as he stared at him. "I didn't want you to get lost."

"Your bags…" Natsuo looked down to the bags in his hands. "Oh, I was following you so much I didn't go to Soubi's yet."

"So do you know where we are?"

"No." Natsuo gave him an apologetic smile.

"Psh. Now we're _both_ lost, baka." Youji turned away but he squeezed Natsuo's hand in a silent thanks and smiled to himself when he heard his fighter chuckle.

--

Note: Maybe not that clearly written, but my favorite of all the drabshots. No mockery in your reviews, please.


	27. Eggnog

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Lullaby – Fall out Boy

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Eggnog (Special Holiday Update)

The eggnog was spilled on the table. The snow was falling softly, quietly outside. The television was turned on, the volume turned down so low it was barely a murmur. The decorations, or at least what remained of the paper hang-ups and lights, hung askew on the walls. The apartment was a mixture of sweet smells, warmth, and satisfaction for the getting past another holiday.

Kio was on the floor, passed out or sleeping, no one knew. He had an empty beer can in one hand, a half of a candy cane in the other. His breathing was slow and calm, his glasses a bit off his face.

Soubi and Ritsuka were on the sofa, both sleeping as well. Ritsuka had somehow managed to escape from his house, although he doubted his mother would have cared anyway. Leaning against his fighter, he dreamed glossy dreams of connection and words and snow and eventual world peace. Soubi's mind was blissfully blank, the only worry already ebbing away – having Ritsuka close and safe.

The Zeros were sleeping in each other's arms on the bed they shared. Strangely serene in sleep, they were a mass of arms and legs and tails and ears, their hair braided together, blue and red intertwined like the bond they shared. Natsuo purred in his sleep as Youji buried his head in his fighter's shoulder.

The apartment saw Christmas come in a silent night.

--

Note: As Japanese don't really celebrate Christmas, it wasn't a really festive party, I guess. Happy Holidays, chums. I probably won't be at the computer in the next week, as the holidays are coming up and I have things to do. Thanks for reading, and have a happy new year!


	28. Apple

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Apple

Natsuo sighed as he came back into Soubi's apartment. It was typical of Soubi to leave his laundry hanging outside while he stalked Ritsuka _and_ it started raining cats and dogs. Throwing the basket of wet laundry and making a loud thump, Natsuo's ears perked as he heard a loud clang sound in the kitchen along with a low curse.

"Youji? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! You don't have to check up on me!" And that usually meant that he should.

"Youji…" Natsuo poked his head into the kitchen to see Youji looking at him with a very forced innocent expression. That alone tipped him off, if not the nonchalant way he was trying to hide something behind him. "What're you hiding?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Youji seemed to get frantic as Natsuo started walking closer to him. "I said nothing. You don't have to come see."

"I just wanted to wash my hands." Natsuo held his hands up and Youji glanced behind him to the sink. At that moment of distraction, Natsuo grabbed his sacrifice's arms and pulled them forward, revealing a rather mutilated apple piece and a knife, along with bloody fingers.

"What are you doing now?" Natsuo sighed, throwing the bloodied knife into the sink.

"I was trying to make apple bunnies," Youji said indignantly. "I thought that since you made them for me, I'd make them for you. But I guess you ruined it."

"Huh." Natsuo wondered how he could ruin them more; they looked like chunks of blown up apple. Well, Youji didn't have to know that. "But they're still cute."

Youji turned away with a huff as Natsuo put a piece in his mouth, tasting the salty blood which seeped into the apple. "Sweet." He grinned as a tiny suggestion of a flush appeared on his stubborn sacrifice's face and grabbed the still bleeding fingers. "Let's get you bandaged up, though, shall we?"

--

Note: You must admit you could see Youji doing this. Eh…fluffy a bit. My new years resolution is to stop the uke girlyness and that means cutting useless fluff. But what am I worrying about? Zero with fluff is like fire and water. It's just not happening.


	29. Jump

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Jump

"Ne, Natsuo, what do you think would happen if I jumped from the roof of this building?"

"Hmm, well, I would assume you would fall and smash against the pavement."

"Then what?"

"Um…I guess you'd break all your bones."

"Then what?"

"You'd probably bleed to death."

"Then what?"

"I'd jump after you."

--

Note: Mostly dialogue. Symbolic? I don't consider this fluff. It's more like twisty devotion. Review, please.


	30. Couch

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Couch

"You non-feeling jerk!"

"Idiot! Go to hell!"

Kio and Soubi sat at the dinner table, enraptured by the loud shouting the Zeros were making. The two were having some kind of shouting match and neither of them knew what exactly started it. Still, it was interesting to watch, the colorful words exchanged by such small twelve-year-olds.

"If you're gonna be that way, you can sleep on the couch tonight!" Youji shouted. Kio gasped dramatically as if watching a movie and whispered loudly, "It doesn't matter! They've still got their ears."

"Whatever makes you happy," Natsuo retorted.

The two retired early, despite protests by Kio to continue their interesting fight, Youji covering his head with the sheets while Natsuo turned his back to the numerous pierced collage student. Finally, later that night, Kio left and Soubi attempted to patch things up, suggesting tactfully that the two were acting like jerks and should apologize before he threw them out. Eventually even Soubi gave up and went to bed, plunging the whole apartment into darkness.

After making sure their older roommate was asleep, Youji poked his head out from the sheets and peered into the darkness. The bed which was always too small for the both of them seemed extremely big at the moment and oddly cold despite the layers of blankets. Youji sighed softly to himself before grabbing his stuffed animal and trudging over to the couch, where Natsuo seemed to be already sleeping.

Shamelessly shaking his fighter awake, Youji turned Natsuo around, looking into his sleepy partner's face. "Listen…can I sleep on the couch with you tonight?"

Natsuo blinked tiredly before yawning. "Whatever makes you happy, Youji."

--

Note: Aw…can you say fluff? I'm not sure if I made this clear, but the fluff I mean is the girly girly kind of fluff. This is Zero fluff. It's special. Also, I've been lapsing on writing Zero drabshots lately with my Namimori Dying Will drabshot collection going on. But never fear, mankinfan will keep persevering! Meanwhile, reviews will keep her writing!


	31. Mark

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Mark

Youji poked the tiny spot under his left eye, the tiny mole that marked his face. "Hmm, Natsuo, look. It's still there."

"Of course it is. It's a beauty mark."

"Yuck. Beauty my ass. It ruins my flawless face." Youji had no problem praising himself and although it was true, it wasn't good to say. Natsuo walked up next to Youji and stared blankly at his sacrifice in the mirror.

"Why do you think I got it?"

"Hmm." Natsuo pondered this over before gently turning Youji to face him. "Maybe because without it, everyone would feel bad that you look so cute? It makes you look normal."

"Cute, eh?" Youji didn't look satisfied at the explanation. "You think I'd look cute without this mark?"

"You look cute with it," Natsuo assured.

"Huh! You're full of empty words."

"It's what I'm good at!"

--

Note: Uh oh…prewritten drabshots are falling dangerously low in numbers…blame my lack of priorities! Also, review if you read. It guarantees more drabshots in the future.


	32. Hide

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Hide

Natsuo had already seen Youji's light coloured cat tail swaying back and forth from the tree, but he walked over as if he hadn't seen anything. As he neared, the tail shot up and disappeared from view.

Staring up in the recesses of the leaves, Natsuo had to silently commend Youji. No one could hide in trees like he could.

"Youji! Come down and play."

There was light scattered laughter but no Youji. Natsuo sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, Youji, I can't wait for you all day."

Still, a silvery laughter which seemed a part of the rustling of leaves above him.

Yet another sigh. "Alright, fine," Natsuo said, with finality, as he turned to leave. "I'll go play with Ritsuka instead."

"No!" With a ferocious bounce, Youji leapt out of the tree, and the two collapsed in a heap at the foot of the great oak. Grabbing Natsuo protectively, Youji shook his head until his aqua hair flung about in a blue storm, Youji locked eyes with his fighter with an absolute zero intensity.

"Don't play with anyone but me!"

Laughing tiredly from Youji's games, Natsuo nodded passively. "I'll play only with you, Youji."

--

Note: No updates from Yun Kouga…and I can no longer get on Shoku-dan…I have been severely cut from Loveless. I have jumped fandoms a lot lately. From Shaman King to Loveless to Katekyo Hitman Reborn…how I pine for those good ol' days when I just wrote for a solitary pairing. Review or I'll get lost in my nostalgia. Happy Valentine's Day...?


	33. Boring

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Boring

"Boring." Youji flipped off the television before reaching for a loose magazine, which happened to be a porno Kio accidentally left over. After flipping for a while, he threw that up in the air. "Boring."

"Hmm." Natsuo was sitting on the bed drying his long, curly red hair after a bath, amusedly watching his sacrifice search for interesting things in the apartment.

A squeezed out tube of yellow paint. "Boring." Digging through the dirt of a potted plant for treasure. "Boring." Eating the whole bag of crystalline sugar. "Boring." Lighting matches and putting them out with his now blistering fingers. "Boring." Breathing. "Boring."

"If you're so bored, why don't you come help me dry my hair?" Natsuo suggested, leaving the towel draped on his mop of dark red. Youji shrugged before crossing the room and rubbing the white towel against the thick curls.

"This is boring too, isn't it?"

"No." Youji paused thoughtfully. "Because _you're_ not boring, Natsuo."

"Hmm. And Ritsuka?"

"Oh…borderline boring."

--

Note: Uh oh…I'm running out of Loveless drabshots but I don't want to call it quits yet…I'm not even near 50 drabshots yet!!!!! Review to help!!!


	34. White

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

White

"A blank canvas is like zero," Natsuo mused one day. Soubi had left a dozen or so blank canvas lying around the apartment and while he was at school, the Zeros planned their daily destruction.

"How so?"

"Blank. Zero. Us." Natsuo fingered the paint tubes on the floor. "Negates everything."

"I like to think we're colorful. We can't be overcome!" Youji grabbed some paint tubes and squeezed them all over the canvas, floor, and walls. Cackling at his mess, Youji turned. "Now, no longer zero."

"But white is also zero too," Natsuo added, taking some white paint in his hand. Smearing some with his finger, he painted over a blue streak. "Cancels out."

"Yes, but would you rather be a boring white canvas or a slight blue paint streak?"

Natsuo grinned. "I'd rather be a lightning streak myself."

--

Note: Of course I would write something like this…thanks for all the reviews. If I can get up to fifty, I think I may be a happy authoress…until then, root for me! Review me on!


	35. Glue

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Glue

"Glue is such a wonderful thing." Natsuo turned from the dishes he was washing to Youji, who was squeezing his fingers together, mashing white blobs of glue all over the table. The glue bottle was uncapped and currently flowing a puddle onto the dining table.

"What caused you to get this startling revelation?"

"Because. It keeps things together. People together."

"People together?"

"Right." Youji smeared white glue over one hand before standing and walking over to Natsuo. "Keeping two people together." He pressed the hand against his fighters, effectively gluing the two of them together. "Until our marks show up, glue is all we have."

"I suppose the sentoki system counts for nothing?"

"I guess. But glue is funner."

"Wonderful. Are you going to help with the dishes now or what?"

"I don't see why you bother. Just throw them out the window."

"Will you at least help me with that then?"

"Anytime, Natsuo. Anytime."

--

Note: Um…(nervous laughter). Thanks for the support. Hopefully I will get off my lazy butt and start writing more. In the mean time, review. Or else the inspiration MAY dry out! And yes, I use threats!


	36. Solitary

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Solitary

A lot of other fighter units liked to co-mingle with each other. Take Loveless – they chatted with every single sentoki system they battled. Please. Zero would not be like that. They were one, solitary.

Loneliness didn't exist if Youji existed. Likewise, loneliness didn't exist if Natsuo existed. They were two and one. One plus one equals one.

They didn't expect anyone else to understand.

--

Note: Super short and sweet (?). Review, please. I like readers who review.


	37. Hunt

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Hunt

There was a baby sparrow just learning to fly on Soubi's apartment's window. Sliding open the window gingerly as not to scare the bird, Youji backed up a bit for a running start. Something must have startled the bird before Youji reached it, because it flew off after he started sprinting at it with his ears back and tail in the air. By that point, he couldn't stop and practically jumped out the window. He was flying! Then he was falling and landed on Natsuo.

"A-ha-ha! I caught myself a Natsuo!"

--

Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been slacking in Loveless lately, although I'm apparently bringing much joy with my drabshots. Yes, whoever mentioned it, drabshots is a lovely word. Review, because you loyal reviewers just make my day.


	38. Laundry

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Laundry

Soubi knew better than to ask the Zeros to hang out his laundry, but at that point, Kio was out buying paint, Ritsuka was at school, and he was busy with his _life_, so Soubi had no one else to turn to. "Zeros, can you just hang these wet clothes outside, please? It's something so simple you airheads should be able to do it."

Youji and Natsuo exchanged looks. Soubi caught Youji's tail twitch slightly as the straight-haired Zero took the basket of clothes. "Sure thing, Sou-chan."

He had just gone out to get food. The food supplies also included the Zeros, so you would think they would be grateful and not cause a mess. Not so. When Soubi came back, his clothing was indeed hanging outside, but was splattered with red paint that read (and it was different for every article of clothing): "Zeros rule" and "I'm a pedo" and "Children excite me" (this spanned from two pairs of pants and one shirt). And seeing as the clothing was facing the street, anyone who had passed was sure to read it.

Grabbing this still drying clothing, Soubi opened the door to his apartment. "Youji, Natsuo, quite frankly…I want you to die."

Chuckles all around.

--

Note: I recall fervently sending out cries for help due to my writer's block. However, rest assured, dear readers, I have overcome that particular block and am back on my feet! Thank you for your suggestions and I will see to them if I get inspirations. Review, because it's never too late to do so.


	39. X

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

X

"Alright, you brats, I know Soubi doesn't care, but as a responsible adult, I am going to make sure you stop reading those dirty magazines." Kio wasn't very authoritative looking as he stood in the doorway so the Zeros ignored him. "You supply them," Natsuo said offhandedly.

"I understand and I'm rounding them up as we speak. Give me those."

"They're _books_, we're reading _books_, not dirty magazines," Youji said. And indeed, the two were sitting, back to back, reading two novels. Kio could have fainted.

"What are you reading?"

"Fun stuff." Youji smirked. "Wanna hear a passage?" Before Kio could answer, Youji proceeded to read the paragraph in front of him, which was quite graphic and included much more yaoi that Kio could have liked.

"Give me those!!"

--

Note: It wouldn't be the Zeros without some BL novels. You'd think Kio would know by now. Heh. Review, thanks.


	40. Twins

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Twins

Natsuo was just finishing polishing the silver wear knives in the house when he went to the living room and spotted Youji. He stopped in his traps, his tail lazily waving back and forth. "What are you doing, Youji?"

"I made matching eye patches! So we could be twins!"

"…I understand, but Youji…you don't need to put eye patches on _both_ eyes."

--

Note: Please don't sue me. I half copied this from an old avatar for FMA that I remembered. But eyepatches just ask for it. And Youji has been having some fun. Yun Koga has been on hiatus, I have heard…? At least, the sites I've been checking haven't had any new Loveless updates…I need more Zeros…sobs…console me with reviews, please!


	41. Sun

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Sun

Natsuo should have known quiet from Youji was probably a bad sign. And indeed, he found his sacrifice sitting out on the front lawn of the apartment, staring up at the sun.

"Idiot, didn't Nagisa tell you before not to stare into the sun, you dumbie? You'll be blinded!"

Youji blinked and looked down at Natsuo. "I was just bored."

"Well, don't do it again. I don't want you to be blind."

Youji's tail swayed lazily in the breeze. "Sorry, Natsuo."

"It's okay."

"By the way…is it already this late that it's getting dark?"

"Youji, I think it's time you start coming back inside."

--

Note: Remember, kiddies, not to look directly into the sun! Don't worry, Youji's got superpowers so this will not affect his eyesight. At least, I hope so…review or I'll blind him!! Yes, I hold to threats!


	42. Cream

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Cream

"Whipped cream sure is fun."

Ritsuka turned, with his usual frown on his face. It was bad enough the Zeros crashed his house and wasn't giving him peace even to save their lives. Now Youji was squeezing every single dollop of whipped cream out of the can while Natsuo played with the clouds that had landed on the kitchen table.

"I get that it's tasty, you two, but I don't see how it's _fun_."

Perhaps he said something wrong, as the two suddenly got a mischievous glint in their eyes and perhaps he ought to call Soubi to help him right about…now!

--

Note: I blinded Youji. I'M JUST KIDDING. I would never blind any of my characters except if a plot bunny begged me to. But nope, he's got his sight. Your frantic reviews convinced me to. Review or I'll…I'll…maim them next!


	43. Bulb

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Bulb

Kio had _just_ entered the apartment and he was _just_ in a good mood when the Zeros ran up to him and smacked (hard) a light bulb on his head. As he recoiled from the pain and shock, he glared at the boys who were giving him his daily misery. "What was that for, you blockheads?"

"You aren't thinking, or else the light bulb would have lit up," Youji explained.

"Sorry, Kio, it looks like you're just a dim bulb after all," Natsuo sighed, shaking the unlit bulb in his hand.

--

Note: You would have thought that Kio would have learned by now. But really, is Kio a circuit? Or is he human? Review!


	44. Call

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Call

"What do you think we'll do when Nagisa-sensei calls us back? If she calls us back?"

"I guess we'll go back then." Natsuo was in the midst of making dinner and he wasn't in the mood to talk about such serious things.

"Whew, what a relief. I hate it here."

"Me too, but then we're just going to have to go back to Seven Moons…and you know how boring that'll be."

"Yeah! All those stupid adults. It'll be kind of sad to leave someone as entertaining as Ritsuka…" Youji's face became thoughtful for a moment. "But I'd do it anytime."

"Of course."

--

Note: Written a while ago, as you can see. I've gotten requests to expose the Zeros to yaoi and Youtube? As for yaoi, I believe I already have. Second, I would like to stay as canon as possible, and though I doubt that the AU in Loveless doesn't have Youtube, it just doesn't seem…you know…real. I guess. And I've got all these already written out, so I don't just whip up one out of my pant pocket. So even if I take requests, they'll show up later. Keep that in mind should you request. Review, because I'm glad there's still regulars. You make my day. Millions of butterflies for you.


	45. Words

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Words

Natsuo prided himself with his immense knowledge of words. After all, he had been raised in Seven Moons, so obviously he got the top notch sentoki education. And he was the fighter, so he had to be well versed to come out top. He had words for every occasion: when Kio was over, hentai; when Ritsuka was over, kawaii; when Soubi was around, dame dame baka.

Although he had never been able to come up with an adequate adjective for Youji. And maybe it was just okay to let it stay that way.

--

Note: unsolicited fluff. Yes, I'm capable. I've got EXAMS, chums! Wish me the best of luck, or else I'm withholding drabshots! But anyway, that aside, I liked this one. Short and sweet. Review!


	46. Cranes

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Cranes

"I don't get it!" Soubi had been in a rush, and in attempt to solace the hyper Zeros, he suggested they fold cranes for world peace. Bored and semi-interested, they actually sat down and did just that and when they had gotten to around their five hundredth and seventh crane, Youji snapped. "Why would folding stupid paper birds make a difference in world peace?!"

"Because," Natsuo said, as if he knew why, "if everyone would just shut their stupid mouths and folded cranes, there wouldn't be any problems because everyone is minding their own business."

--

Note: Make love, not war. Or at least, paper cranes. Review.


	47. Target

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

---

Target

Ninety degrees to the left. Forty-five degree right turn. Sneak, sneak, sneak, slowly and quietly, hop over the creaky floor board. Become the shadow on the wall…or at least get close enough to the wall to molest it.

Creep, creep, creep.

Target located. Target locked. Attack!

Miscalculation! Target shifted balance!

Fall into the sink, yet play it off as if you wanted to smash your head into the faucet! Wipe the blood and muse that the target shouldn't laugh because you were conducting an experiment of utmost importance!

"Of _course_ you were, Youji."

--

Notes: Holy moley, guys. I accidentally deleted all my fanfictions that I have written so far, including those I have not even updated yet. Gratefully, for you folks, that means I'm tearing my hair out trying to rewrite all the Axis Powers Hetalia chapters. That means that all my previous Loveless drabshots are INTACT! Just one screwed up day in the life of mankinfan. If you would like to contribute to the pity party funds for mankinfan, please review.


	48. Car

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Car

"How do you think it'd feel to be hit by a _car_?"

"I don't know!" Perturbed, the Zeros searched around the house until they found some Legos ("Soubi plays with Legos! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"). Youji slammed some Lego people into a Lego car while Natsuo set up targets on the floor. Over and over again, they ran the car on the floor, smashing the Lego targets and sending them flying in the air with loud cries of laughter.

"Simple minds," Kio mused when he and Soubi entered the apartment unnoticed.

"Maybe not as simple as you think," Soubi muttered as a Lego man hit him in the forehead.

--

Note: I'll admit it; I used to do this. I feel very honored to have everyone read and review. There's nothing a writer likes more than have attention directed at his/her modest little story. So thank you again. Review, please~!


	49. Balloon

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Balloon

It was Kio's birthday and Soubi had decided to be friendly for once and hold a birthday party for the queer pierced man. Ritsuka was invited at Soubi's insistence and since the party was at Soubi's apartment, the Zeros had to be present as well, to Kio's distaste. Kio's disappointment at not having a private party with Soubi was carefully hidden behind balloons and streamers and presents and after a while, the Zeros were ignored as the two men and Ritsuka ate at the table.

Youji smirked as he pressed a tack into Natsuo's hand, holding one up for his own.

POP POP POP POP POP POP!! Kio knew his day were numbered if he nearly died of a heart attack on his birthday.

--

Notes: This I wrote a while ago, when it was my birthday. I had a collection of balloons in front of me. As I did NOT cop a Zero, this came to me. So happy birthday, whenever it is, dear reader! Review, please!


	50. Snip

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Snip

Snip, snip, snip.

"Do you think Soubi's gonna like the new clothes we've made him?"

Snip, snip, snip.

"Well…he's gotta, cause we're great with scissors."

Snip, snip, snip.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?"

The Zeros looked up. Around them was a huge pile of Soubi's clothes, snipped and ripped in odd places and even right now, the Zeros were holding each a pair of pants and snipping with their thick, cloth scissors, cutting at the crotch area, the ass area, and the knee area.

"Making you new clothes, you know?" Natsuo answered, with a sly smile.

--

Notes: This would happen. You know it would. Review! They make me smile!


	51. Clock

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

---

Clock

The morning was peaceful and the sun was rising steadily in the sky. Kio was taking care of Soubi's house as he and Ritsuka went off to do something (Soubi swore he wasn't going to return an earless Ritsuka) and it annoyed him to no end when the Zeros would finally arrive to eat breakfast in two in the afternoon. So, he was going to take matters into his own hands and…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kio opened his mouth to say, "Rise and shine, you brats!" but before anything could come out, Youji, still asleep, ripped the alarm clock out of the wall socket, sending sparks all over the floor and threw it toward the door, hitting Kio smack in the middle of the forehead, knocking the unfortunate young man out.

When Kio finally awoke, the Zeros were sitting at the kitchen table, still in pajamas, and staring at the man on the floor. "Kio, Kio, Kio. Rise and shine, you pervert! It's three in the afternoon! Make us breakfast!"

Kio groaned.

--

Note: I passed my fifty mark point. Oh. I am one accomplished little bugger. Thanks for all your patronage, those who read and review and those who read and DON'T review (I do mean you). I would like to thank you lurkers, so please do leave a word.


	52. Sharpen

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

---

Sharpen

Youji sighed sadly to himself. Although he had challenged Kio to a catfight, to which the college student had been reluctant to enter, he had _lost_ to said college student. While he may have been able to kick the crap out of Kio, Soubi had been there to make sure it was just catfighting and not full out kick boxing. Kio had slapped him silly until he couldn't even tell whose hands were whose and ended up slapping himself.

"Natsuo, I don't think my fingers are sharp enough to fight with that girly bastard."

Natsuo stared at him, before holding up a pencil sharpener wordlessly.

"Good idea!"

--

Note: This came to me when I was playing with a do-it-yourself pencil sharpener. I don't know, guys. Review, please.


	53. Model

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

---

Model

"Kio, you're _so _ugly."

"You can say that, brats, but the thing is, I'm a nude model! So I can't be that ugly." Kio nodded smugly at what he perceived to be the end of the argument. The Zeros exchanged looks.

"You're only a nude model because the artists already know what an ideal body looks like, so they have to know what a crappy one looks like too."

"Shut up! No more beer for you!"

--

Note: I just had to twist Kio's words. Boy, I love that kid. I'm so happy! My poll reveals that there are some Loveless readers! For that, I thank you. Review, please.


	54. Fail

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Fail

The Zeros had proven that if you stick earbuds up your nose, music _will not_ come out of your mouth. They had tried multiple times, attempting to blare music out of Youji's mouth. It became extremely boring after a while and the two left the earbuds alone in a huff.

Although it was very entertaining to watch Kio put the earbuds in his ears…

--

Note: Although this is titled 'Fail', I think this drabshot was a success, yes? Does this actually work? Review!


	55. Happiness

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Happiness

Happiness was puking your guts out after eating fifteen apples and five beers in one sitting and you can't tell if you were full or not. It is chucking the beer cans at passing cars and earning angry curses in your direction. It is playing with your partner's apparently fifty ears because you can't see straight. It is romping around on the roof of your caretaker's apartment singing a song you two just made up. It is falling asleep in your best friend, partner, soul mate's arms under the stars in a breeze that would be cold, if you could feel cold.

--

Note: This fic has lasted for two years. I remember writing the last holiday one. Thanks for staying with me, dear readers. Happy holidays, and cheers to a new year.


	56. Hole

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: --

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Hole

Soubi came home and knew he was up for another long afternoon. "Zeros," he said curtly, watching the two outside his house, "why on earth are you digging a hole in the front yard?"

Youji leaned against his shovel. They were mucking around in a hole that was already waist deep and wide enough for a small pond. "Duh," he said, rolling his eyes and the syllable rolled off his lips. "We're digging a hole to China."

Natsuo didn't answer; he just took up a shovel of dirt and flung it in Soubi's direction.

"Japan is right next to China, you idiots."

--

Note: Yup. Happy New Year, readers!


	57. Break

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Break

Soubi was having a cigarette break. Kio was having a chupa break. The two were watching from the railing of Soubi's apartment to the ground, where the Zeros were having an intense 'sword' fight with two sticks they found. Their shouts were echoing through the neighborhood but neither adult bothered to silence them. Numerous times, both boys had hit each other in ways that would make even the most hardened warrior cringe, but they still went at it, screaming and beating the stuffing out of the other.

"Kids," Kio said reminiscently, taking a long drag on his cola flavored chupa.

"Kids," Soubi agreed, breathing a perfect smoke ring.

--

Note: Just a lazy afternoon. Review, please.


	58. Cows

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Cows

Ritsuka was walking home, minding his own business, when Youji and Natsuo sprinted up to him out of nowhere, laughing and hollering while holding fistfuls of grass. The poor boy was attacked by the two, who glomped him at once.

"What are you two doing?" Ritsuka cried, as he was ambushed by ears and hair and grass.

"Donation for the cows?" Youji asked, holding a fistful of grass up.

"They give us milk, you know," Natsuo reminded.

"Where did you get all that grass?"

"The park. Can we hide out at your house until the cop chasing us goes away?"

--

Note: I did this as a child…so don't judge. Review, please.


	59. Important

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Important

"What are highlighters really for?" Natsuo asked aloud, brandishing a yellow one in the air. Soubi didn't look up as he answered.

"They mark important things," he said vaguely. He missed the significant look the Zeros gave each other, and ignored the incessant giggling that ensued. He saw no humor in the job of the highlighter, but when he finally looked up because those stupid sounds were getting irritating, he found both boys covered in highlighter marks, still shaking with laughter as they marked up their ears, tails, faces.

--

Note: I advise you don't do this to random people. Review, please.


	60. Ceiling

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by MANKINFAN! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Ceiling

Soubi wished he lived alone when he went to bed one night and found the hard bedsprings poke uncomfortably in his back and handprints scattered on the ceiling above his bed. His fold out couch had also been demolished as the Zeros attempted to touch the ceiling on that and failed. The ceiling fan had also fallen down when the two had apparently climbed high enough to hold it and turn it on.

If the Zeros wanted to connect with the ceiling so much, Soubi promised himself he would take some extra strength glue and glue them onto it.

--

Note: I get the feeling I'm updating to thin air…and I would like reviews.


	61. Tasty

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

-----

Tasty

"Soubi." Soubi, who had decided to wash the dishes to save the Zeros the possibly destructive chore, found himself obstructed when the boys climbed on him. "That doesn't taste good, you know."

Soubi followed Youji's finger to the sweet smelling dish detergent. Upon further inspection, the bottle turned out to be half empty.

"It smells like it would taste good," Natsuo said, shaking his head sadly. "But it just tasted soapy."

"People shouldn't trick us like that," Youji said fervently, as if Soubi could change the matter.

"Go to the bathroom and rinse out your mouths this instant." When the Zeros slinked away, Soubi sniffed the bottle and shook his head to clear the appetizing scent of nectarines from his head.

--

Note: Don't eat things that aren't meant to be eaten. That's your daily tip. Review, please.


	62. Rotation

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Rotation

The Zeros were actually doing something productive; Soubi had purchased a few small pots of strawberry plants and had promised the Zeros could eat them if they managed to grow them into actual sized fruit. After thoroughly explaining that drowning them in water didn't make them grow faster, he left them alone to tend them.

Youji had put it upon himself to give them sunlight and put them in the sunlight from the window. He left to find a snack and when he returned, part of the plants were in shadow. After moving them again, he went to bother Natsuo and came back to find the plants out of the sunlight.

"Ag, damn you sun! Stop moving!"

Note: Death on a stick. I did this once.


	63. Rain Part 2

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Rain

Youji was sitting outside watching the clouds aimlessly when it started to rain.

A raindrop fell on his ears. His ear twitched.

A raindrop fell on his tail. His tail twitched. They were strange feelings, a sense of wetness and heavy atmosphere. Youji stared up at the clouds, which had darkened and thickened. When one just sat still and allowed the rain to fall upon them, it was an interesting feeling.

"What are you doing outside, Youji? You'll get sick." Natsuo appeared in the door, just in time to jolt him out of his thoughts and back into the present.

Note: The Zeros don't feel discomfort, but it doesn't mean they don't feel anything else. You've got to be aware of other things, like if something is touching you. So that's my thought on the stuff.


	64. Spring

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Spring

Spring was a time of renewal and warming weather. It was when Soubi stretched his limbs and became quite the spring chicken. It was visiting parks to see the blooming sakura and repetitive declarations of love and pouts from Kio. The pollen disturbed the nose and fluttering pink petals cluttered the eyes.

Spring was a time to jump out of sakura trees and pounce on Kio.

[=]

Note: Part 1 of Season Drabshots.


	65. Summer

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Summer

Summer was a time of heat and enjoyment. It was when schools were out, carelessness was in the air, and the time for shrine festivals and merriment in general. Ritsuka dodged the annoyance of school. Soubi found a summer job. The Zeros stayed outside and ate ice cream.

Summer was a time to sleep in strange places and get red sunburns to be picked at.

[=]

Note: Part 2! It's so goddamn hot.


	66. Autumn

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Autumn

Autumn was a time of crisp air, cool breezes, and unpacking of winter clothes. It was the farewell to the vacations and reentrance into school. Kio made his reappearance again as the college year started. Soubi got out the hot pot to commemorate the cooling weather.

Autumn was a time to scald Kio with hot pot soup as they scrambled to nab up all the meat to leave the adults with the disgusting vegetables.

[=]

Note: You've really got to be fast at hot pot. You scope out the scene and then you POUNCE.


	67. Winter

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Winter

Winter was a time of snow, cold, and warm houses. It was the commercialism of the holidays and a sense of nostalgia at the end of the year. It was stringing of lights, singing of awkward songs, and crunching footsteps in the snow. It was a reminder that nothing had been done in the past year and announcements from Kio that this would be the year that he would get Soubi to finally recognize him.

Winter was a time to make snow angels with only shorts on.

[=]

Note: This will be my last update in a while. I'll be away from my computer with all the drabshots written in it for two weeks. So I hope this gets you by the cold, lonely nights. Thanks for reading!


	68. Ant

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Ant

Soubi was watching the black ant crawling around on the ceiling with interest. It was delightfully random and actually quite inspiring. There was no predicting it, and this agreed with him, with his unpredictable turn of events. On a whim, he decided he would name it; perhaps even tell Ritsuka and…

With a violent smack, a book flew and smashed against the ceiling, falling back with a thump and the crushed corpse of the ant along with it. Natsuo laughed, throwing his fist in the air. "And Zero is victorious!"

[=]

Note: God, summer brings so many stupid ants. I hate 'em.


	69. Strongest

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Strongest

"It hurts when you bite your tongue because your jaw is stronger than you think." It wasn't something Soubi had even directed to the Zeros. But he had just been speaking to Ritsuka over the phone and was aware the Zeros were getting up to no good behind him. But when he hung up, he turned and saw that the room was empty. When he went outside, he saw both boys hanging from the gutter with their teeth clamped against it.

He took a picture. Maybe Ritsuka would believe him now.

[=]

Note: This image…! I apologize for such a late update! I'm running low on prewritten drabshots and I confess I have been much too busy to think up of new ones…I haven't written much fanfiction as of late…I blame school and the status quo…but thanks for reading, guys. It means a lot.


	70. Wrong

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Wrong

The textbook said that children were smarter than you think, but Soubi had a hard time believing that when he looked outside and saw the Zeros putting out matches with their fingers.

[=]

Note: (is killed by everyone who wants me to make these longer). Yeah, this goes against all that…sorry. I know you all are like 'THIS IS ONLY ONE SENTENCE YOU BIOTCH.' But let me say this again. I know some of you want me to make this longer, and say that you don't care how long it takes. But it's not the time that's a problem. The problem is 1)I never planned these to be very long, and most were already prewritten long before you guys mentioned your wants, and 2)I personally have not read Loveless in the longest time. There have been close to NO new chapters with the Zeros in it and I measly wrote one or two new drabshots. Seriously, people, I only have around three unpublished ones. I have some old ones I didn't update with but they're BAD. So it's not like I don't want to make them longer (but I don't), but I really don't have the material. URG this note is longer than the update. Sorry, guys. I hope you all won't be haters because of this. Thanks for all your readership.


	71. Heat

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

Heat

Youji blinked. He was on the floor. He did not remember how he had gotten on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Fainted." Natsuo was studying him carefully. "You were standing, then you fell down. Soubi said it was something like 'heatstroke'. Because it's hot." Pause. "You don't feel hot, do you?"

"Nope. Wanna go put some coats on?"

"Yeah!"

[=]

Note: Ho ho. I wrote this a couple months ago when I almost fainted from the heat at work. It's dangerous, guys. Thanks for reading!


	72. Leaves

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

[=]

Leaves

Kio wondered why Soubi was standing in the front of his apartment with a box of matches in front of a leaf pile. He sort of knew better than to ask, but plastered a clueless grin on his face (Soubi liked that, didn't he?) and threw his arms around the man. "Why're you just standing there for?"

Soubi brushed Kio off curtly. "I'm deciding if I should burn these leaves." Kio blinked and stared at the leaves. For a moment, he wondered if it was just him or did those leaves move? Then, a flash of red curls.

"Yes. Burn them."

[=]

Note: I just want to thank you all again and again for reading my drabshots. I know many of you want me to write longer ones and continue updating, but I'll be frank. I haven't read Loveless since it went on hiatus a couple months ago and there really is not much material I haven't pounded to bits already. I only have one more written drabshot and unless I can find more stuff to write, I'm drained. I liked it all the way, through, so whatever happens, come what may! Thanks again!


	73. Flip

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

[=]

Flip

The Zeros were sitting and bothering no one. This was a cause for alarm and suspicion. Kio watched them carefully, through squinted eyes, but they seemed to be channeling little angels; sitting with little smiles, ears relaxed, tails still instead of twitching with mirth. Something was up. Kio could not see anything stashed under the coffee table where their hands were that was dangerous. He grimaced.

"What are you two up to?"

"Flip a table!" With one smooth motion, Kio was sent scrambling as the wooden coffee table came flying through the air from the strength of two adolescent boys. He should have known better.

[=]

Note: Guys! So this is temporary good-bye. I have no more drabshots for you as of this point in time. So I'd like to, again, THANK YOU for reading these silly short pieces! Just having people care if I update or not means a lot to me. If I don't update again, I hope all the best for all of you. Hopefully I get my Loveless muse back.


	74. Bullying

**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: -

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**! Three! Two! One! Zero! ! – a series of Youji/Natsuo drabshots**

What are drabshots, you ask? They are stories that are longer than drabbles but too short to be considered a one-shot, a term conned by CANADINO! Enjoy reading these Loveless drabshots!

[=]

Bullying

"So say they pick on us at school," Youji says, pointing up his finger at the theoretical instance, "what do we do?"

Natsuo holds up a box of tacks. "First we drop tacks in their shoes."

"Then?"

Natsuo holds up a pair of scissors. "Then we attack them in the hallway and cut off their clothes."

"Then?"

"Then when they walk out of the school building to run home to their mommies, we douse them with water." He holds up a bucket. "All inventory is accounted for."

"Great!" Youji nods and high-fives Natsuo. "We're ready for school."

[=]

Note: SO GUYS I read the latest Loveless chapter and the Zeros are going to school! Squee! I love school settings. This was in order. I hope you like my sudden re-entrance. I hope it makes up for my abrupt exit again. I'm like a ninja. Thanks for reading!


End file.
